The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear with an upper and sole structure.
Articles of footwear generally include an upper and a sole structure. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched (sewn) or adhesively bonded together to form a space or void within the footwear in order to support and secure a foot. The sole assembly is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole assembly often incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole.